SmPC24
is the 24th episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, and also the 413th episode of the Pretty Cure all series. In this episode, the girls turn into fairies in Märchenland to find out more about how to revive Royale Queen. Synopsis The girls returned to Märchenland with Pop and Candy, only to find that Royale Queen had not revived despite all the Cure Decors being gathered. They began to walk around the castle, but the royal guards were afraid due to their size. Pop used a magic trick which turned everyone into fairies and decided to have a tour of Märchenland. While Pop was researching in the library, the girls were enjoying the sights of the village. When they arrived at a house made of candies, they went to eat it. However, a sneeze by Miyuki caused everyone to revert their human forms. The fairies were afraid at first, but the girls offered them candies and they got along after that. Meanwhile, Joker found the core of Pierrot and revived the three dead Bad End commanders. He suggested they collect more Bad End energy for Pierrot to revive again, and recreated a Big Red Nose for them to defeat the Cures with. The girls heard from the fairies about the Miracle Jewels which could grant a user any wish. However, its whereabouts was unknown. Candy also mentioned that Joker was also asking about it when she was captured. Suddenly, Wolfurun appeared and stole the Bad End energy out of the fairies. He then used the Big Red Nose to turn the candy house into a Super Akanbe. The girls transformed but the Akanbe was too strong for them and even absorbed their Happy Shower and Sunny Fire attacks. The Akanbe started going on a rampage and knocked everyone, including Wolfurun, down. The Cures heard the faries' despair and stood up again. The Princess Candles reappeared again and they transformed to Princess Form. They defeated the Akanbe and it released two Cure Decor pieces. After Wolfurun retreated, the girls heard Royale Queen's voice and headed back to the castle. Royale Queen was speaking through telepathy and explained that the original Cure Decor pieces which was supposed to revive her was instead given to Pegasus, so that the girls could attain Princess Form. She also informed them that Pierrot is still alive and they had to gather more Cure Decor pieces to revive her. Everyone was troubled with the thought of more battle, but Miyuki encouraged everyone to work harder and revive Royale Queen. They then said goodbye to the fairies as the girls and Candy returned to the human world... Major Events *The Big Red Nose is created, and Super Akanbe is summoned for the first time. *It is revealed that there is more then 16 Cure Decor pieces. Trivia *This is the first time any full humans in the Pretty Cure series have become like the mascots. **The only thing that comes close was in Futari wa Pretty Cure, when Nagisa imagined she might have to become one to enter the Garden of Light. *As this episode marks the beginning of the second half of the season, it is possible that this episode's plot mirrors the first episode from the first half of the season. In both episodes, Wolfurun is the main villain, who summoned a house-like Akanbe. *In this episode, the girls tried to speak like the fairies, by adding a signature phrase behind their sentences. Miyuki, Yayoi and Nao used variations of their names "~miyu", "~yayo" and "~nao" respectively. Akane used "~yanen", which is a common end phrase in the Kansai dialect, while Reika used "~desu", a reference to her usually polite personality. **Like Reika, Chypre and Coffret from Heartcatch Pretty Cure! also ended their phrases with "~desu". *The Puss in Boots fairy resembles Toei Animation's mascot cat in design. Gallery mascotplay.png|''Smile!'' Girls playing in Märchenland. ep24superakan.png|The first Super Akanbe. 17clock.png|The 12 - 17 clock. wall_smile_24_1_S.jpg|Smile Pretty Cure! Episode 24 wallpaper Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Mascots *Candy *Pop Villains *Wolfrun *Akaoni *Majorina *Joker *Super Akanbe Secondary Characters *Royale Queen Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure!